1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pressure sensitive labels, method and apparatus for making and using same, and label printing and applying machines. 2. Summary of the Invention
The invention relates to improved means for selectively setting and detenting printing members using a shiftable and rotatable selector for selectively changing the settings of any of the printing members. The selector has a drive element and a yieldable detent element. The drive element and the detent element are located on the selector such that when the drive element is in engagement with the selected driven element the detent element is in detenting position in contact with at least one driven element. In one embodiment, the driven elements can comprise wheels about which respective flexible printing bands are trained. In this embodiment the selector can be in driving engagement with one of the driven wheels and can be shifted into driving engagement with any of the remaining wheels to set the printing bands to print the desired data on a record such as a ticket, tag, or label. The detent element engages either in a recess between adjacent wheels or in a groove or recess in one of the wheels. In another embodiment the printing members comprise print wheels, the hub of each of which comprises a driven member. The selector is detented in the same manner.
Invention also resides in the provision of a simple, low-cost platen which terminates at a peel edge, for use with the label printing and applying apparatus of the invention. The platen is formed from an inversely-bent metallic plate to provide a pair of side-by-side plate portions joined by an inversely-bent portion having a small radius and defining a peel edge. Printing is accomplished when the print head moves into printing relationship with a label positioned on the platen, and the printed label is delaminated from a web of supporting material by the peel edge. In a specific embodiment the plate portions are substantially co-extensive and are secured to each other by weldments.
The invention also comprises an inker or inking mechanism cooperable with printing means in the form of a print head. The inker comprises a one-piece inker body and an ink roller rotatably mounted by the inker body. The ink roller comprises a hub snap-fitted into the inker body and an ink receptive roll on the hub. The hub comprises a pair of hub sections. There is a stub end on each hub section and a flange on each hub section inboard of the stud end. A porous ink receptive tubular roll is mounted between the flanges of the hub sections. The stub ends of the ink roller are snap-fitted into the inker body. The inker body is mounted for relative movement with respect to the printing means. The inker body includes an integrally formed resilient flexible finger for urging the ink roll into cooperation with the printing means.
The invention also comprises an applicator by which labels or the like can be applied to merchandise. The applicator includes at least one and preferably a plurality of wheels. Labels are advanced into label applying relationship with respect to the applicator. The wheels are mounted for independent rotational and independent resilient yielding movements. Specifically, each wheel has an annular rim which carries an O-ring having a high-coefficient of friction. A plurality of flexible resilient arms formed integrally with the rim are engaged with a mounting shaft. While the label is being applied, the arms deflect resiliently to allow the individual wheels to yield independently. This feature is particularly useful in applying labels to merchandise with irregular surfaces.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an apparatus for printing and applying labels, in which a composite web of labels is carried in roll form and in which labels are successively printed by printing means and the printed labels are substantially delaminated by delaminating means and are applied by applying means. In the event the labels in the composite web are not completely separated from each other, application of one label will cause an excessive amount of the composite web to be paid out of the roll, thereby causing some loss of registration in the printing of the next successive label. It is known in the art to apply braking force to the composite web upstream of the delaminating means to prevent excessive amounts of composite web from being paid out of the roll, but such brakes involve linkages which are relatively costly and complicated. By controlling a brake directly from the print head the brake structure is relatively simple in construction, yet automatic in operation.
It is another feature of the invention to provide selectable printing members and means for limiting the amount of movement of the printing members. Each printing member, which band either of the endless type bank or type wheel type, has a printing section and a human readable section. Stop means is provided to prevent the human readable section of the printing member from being advanced to the printing zone at which it could be inked by inking means. Such inking would obscure the readability of the human readable portion.
It is another feature of the invention to provide a compact, modular, spring assembly for a hand-held machine such as a labeler. A specific embodiment of the spring assembly comprising a spring assembly having a sleeve, a plunger slidably received in the sleeve, a spring acting on both the sleeve and the plunger, and means providing a snap-fit connection between the sleeve and the plunger.
It is also a feature of the invention to provide an apparatus for printing and dispensing pressure sensitive labels having a delaminator and a feed wheel having teeth engageable with the supporting material downstream of the de-laminator, together with a lubricant applicator for applying lubricant to the feed wheel to prevent accumulation of adhesive on the feed wheel.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an improved method of making a platen, and to a platen having at least one platen section composed of a flexible resilient material which is supported only at its periphery. The platen section or sections yield resiliently as the label is printed. The platen can also have means providing a delaminating or peel edge which has at least one interruption to reduce the area of contact with the composite label web to consequently reduce friction.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an improved inking mechanism in which the print head drives the inking mechanism, the housing guides and mounts the inking mechanism by means of rollers, and the ink roller of the inking mechanism rolls on the print head during inking.